Baby It's Cold Outside
by Happyfish
Summary: The song baby it's cold outside sung by Russia and America, I do not own the song or the anime/manga. beware of fluff and gender bend


Baby, it's cold outside

Summary: This is a christmas song fic, about how fem!America goes over to Russia's house and well, you'll have to read it in order to find out what happens. Fem!America's Human name is Amelia, other country human names are used.

Happyfish: I do not own Hetalia.

America and Russia had been having a very productive meeting, their bosses had told them to get to know each other and get along better. America, she had been aprehensive at the start, the memories of the cold war that had just ended was in the forefront of her mind.

Also, she had remembered something that had been she had hidden away, the marriage contract between her and Russia was still valid. It seemed that Soviet Russia did not remember about this part of the former allaince of the two nations, unfortunately the two of they had not divorced each other.

Something that had terrified her was him remembering that they were married, then she would have to do what he wanted. She shook herself out of rememberance, and looked at her watch and blanched.

However the only other country to remember had been Belarus, she had approved of their union and had actually threatened her older brother that if he ever hurt her dear friend America, then she would do her best to terrify her. That was until he made up for what he did or America asked her to stop scaring Russia.

America then turned to Russia and stated, "I really cann't stay."

Russia pouted slightly and looked out the window and protested, "but, baby it's cold outside."

America she shook her head and said, "I've got to go 'way."

Russia frowned slightly and said again, "but, baby it's cold outside."

America she smiled slightly up at him and said kindly, "this evening has been so very nice."

Russia said a touch sorrowfully, "I have been hopin' that you'd drop in," he had moved closer towards her and held her hands and Russia exclaimed, "I'll hold you hands. They're just like ice!"

America backed away from Russia and stated, "My friends will start to worry."

Russia peered down at her with his large violet eyes and asked, his head tilting to the side, "beautiful, what's your hurry?"

America blinked and bit her lip while saying, "And Iggy will be pacing the floor."

Russia gently moved her towards the fireplace stating, "listen to the fireplace roar!"

America laughed slightly at his childishness stating, "So really, I'd better scurry,"

Russia gave her his kicked puppy look while staring down at her stating, "beautiful, please don't hurry,"

America faltered slightly at his crushed look she bit her lip while she stated, "Well, maybe half a drink more."

Russia smiled brilliantly down at her stating, "put some records on while I pour."

America then remembered something worriedly, "the baltics might think."

Russia frowned down at her again stating firmly while point at the window, "Baby it's bad out there,"

America sighed and asked, "Say what's in this drink?"

Russia stated in a matter of fact tone of voice, "No cabs out there."

America murmured to herself, "I wish I knew how."

Russia tilted her face up to meet his and stated with a slight husky purr, "Your eyes are like sunlight now."

America she murmured to herself, "to break this spell."

Russia smiled down at her and pulled her hat off saying, "I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell!"

America shook her head stating, her resolve wavering, "I ought to say no, no, no Sir!"

Russia smirked seductively at her while saying, "Mind if I move closer?"

America sighed stating, "At least I am gonna say I tried."

Russia gave her an injured look while stating, "What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?"

America closed her eyes and firmly stated, "I really cann't stay."

Russia pouted slight and reached out for her again saying, "baby don't hold out."

America finnaly looked out her window and bit her lip while shivering slightly, "Aw, but it's cold outside."

Russia nodded in agreement stating, "baby it's cold outside."

America sighed and looked away from him again stating, "I simply most go."

Russia shook his head holding onto her again, "but baby it's cold outside."

America shook her head saying,"the answer is no."

Russia protested by saying, "but baby it's cold outside."

America sighed and stated, "This meeting has been."

Russia said happily to her, "how lucky that you dropped in."

America gave him a slightly confused look while stating as she was being held by him, "So nice and warm."

Russia looked out at the window and pointed to it saying, "look out the window, at that storm!"

America saw where he pointed and sighed, "My brother will be suspicous,"

Russia kissed her and then said, "Gosh, your lips are delicious."

America blushed and stammered slightly, "my other brother will be there at the door."

Russia ignored her words and descired her lips, "waves upon a tropical shore."

America blushed again stating, "And China's mind is vicious."

Russia gave her another kiss and moaned, "Ooo, your lips are delicious."

America wavered and said, "Well, maybe just a cigarette more."

Russia perked up again and he hoped to further convince her by saying, "never such a blizzard before!"

America looked away from Russia while saying, "I've got to get home."

Russia stated firmly his eyes filled with worry, "but baby you'll freeze out there!"

America bit her lip, she knew he had a point, but she had to try to go home to day and so she asked, "say, lend me a coat."

Russia while he wondered what she would look like in his coat he did not want her to leave so he said with a slightly exasperated sigh, "It's up to your knees out there."

America shook her head and thought to soothe his ego by saying, "you have been grand."

Russia held her hands saying with a giddy smile, "I thrill when you touch my hand."

America blushed and tried to talk to him by saying, "but don't you see?"

However, Russia interrupted her saying with a slight hurt and angry expression on his face, "why do you do this to me?"

America bit her lip stating warningly, "there's bound to be talk tomorrow."

Russia looked about ready to cry saying, "think of my long life sorrow,"

America's heart waivered and she stated "at least there will be plenty implied."

Russia saying the rest of his scenario of what would happen if she stepped outside, "if you caught pneumonia and died."

America stated again, "I really cann't stay."

After all the situation was getting dangerous for her, she had not fallen out of love with the older and larger nation, despite all that had happened. She really did not want to stay here, because she was afraid that she would never leave him if she did stay.

Russia gave her a firm look saying, "get over that doubt."

Russia really enjoyed being around America, she intoxicated him and he had realized that he had fallen in love with the blond bombshell. He wanted to touch, taste and her, he wanted her to become one with him.

America turned and looked out the window she touched the glass and stated, "aw, but baby it's cold outside."

Russia perked up at her finally starting to agree with him so he replied, "ooo, baby it's cold outside."

She stared up at him and sighed, "can I borrow your phone Russia?"

"Why," asked Russia curiously.

"So I can tell my family that I will be delayed in getting back home because of the storm," repled America.

Russia's face lit up and he nodded while saying, "да, I am glad that you have finally come to your senses, after all I know the cold better than any other nation."

After she had finished calling her family, Russia had scooped her up in a hug and purred at her, a distinctly predatory. There was a jolt of something that started from her head, down to her groin, and for some reason it warmed her up down there.

She could not help but blush at him, Russia smirked down at her and purred at her in his low voice, this voice America had associeted with danger asked, "Why are you blushing little one?"

She blushed harder and she could not tell him why she was blushing, it was embarassing, and she could not seem to formulate the correct words to tell him. So in the end she decided to shake her head and hide her face in his long scarf, she liked his scarf, it was warm and soft and it smelled of him.

His scent was of snow, fire and vodka, most people did not ever get close enough to Russia to know what he smelled like, also most people did not wish to be so close to him. For some reason, at least unknown to most of the nations, Belarus had even stopped harassing Russia.

While Russia was glad that his little sister had stopped pursuing him, he had felt sad that now he had no one to wonder about how he was doing. However, the bright blonde that was America had talked to him again, with out glaring at him or veiled threats and insults.

Ivan kissed Amelia, as he slipped out of his flashback and into the present, oh how he wished that he could be the one nation to kiss her always. For some reason, Imperial Russia would always grumble and would be a little on the shifty side when ever he or Soviet Union would think that.

Soviet decided that once Amelia had gone to sleep he would get Federation to help him confront Imperia Russia on why he would be so shifty when either he or Federation would be possessive of her. He withdrew from the kiss he pressed on her, he felt like there was fire in his veins, and he held her closer to him and carried her to the living room and sat down with her.

"Do you want to have dinner soon,"asked Russia looking down at her, "I have some left overs from my last dinner, or I could make dinner out of some stuff in the fridge."

"Left overs are fine Russia," answered America, she did not mind snuggling Russia, he was suprisingly warm, some countries were the same temperatures as there countries, several of the warmest and coldest did nations did not have fluctuating temperatures.

Ivan reheated the leftovers and set the table, he insisted upon it since she was a guest in his home, so she just sat down where he told her sit. She had forgotten how he could fuss over people he cared about in the most adorably sexy way.

She blinked and as America mentally shook herself of dangerous thoughts she was given some soup and pelmini. Ivan checked to make sure she was distracted, then he put a liquid into her drink and set it before her, it would not harm America.

However, it would make her more malleable to certain carnal desires he had to her, although it might not work out that way. The potion was designed to release inhibitions and to tell other people the truth about things.

Russia wanted to know what America truly thought about him, and to see what an uninhibited America was like. Russia knew that he could phyiscally restrain America if that was needed, but he knew that America was a peace loving nation when she could be.

As the two of the ate and drank, America felt a little odd, but the drink was Vodka, and she could never really hold that particular drink well.

Ivan asked her, "what do you feel about me?"

Amelia stared at him for a moment and blushed while saying, "I… I love you, I have been in love with you for a very long time, it has not faded, not even through the cold war. Even though I thought it did, however that makes a certain couple things difficult, also you seem to have forgotten... Never mind…"

"Forgotten what," asked Russia curiously.

"Th-that we are married," answered America reluctantly, "remember when it was just the two of us against the world, the reason you were alone was because people were frightened of you while for me it was because every one was afraid of the British Empire except for you, they did not want to ally themselves with me. Just in case the drew the ire of England, and at time you really did not want to mess with him."

Russia stared at her in shock as she spoke to him, he knew that there was no way that she could be lying, America paused when she saw him stir.

"Forgive me for interrupting you мой подсолнечника," said Russia, "please continue with your explaination."

She nodded and started to speak again, "So any the treaty where we shared our military secrets and helped train each others forces and that stuff. Also your Tsar and my president noticed that we had fallen in love with each other, so we got married. For a time we were happy, but then you started to drift away from me and world war two and your change in government and you breaking your alliance with me…"

She paused for a breif moment, a look of pain entered her eyes as she reminisced about bad times before going back to talking, "The marriage contract is still legally binding, and beofre you ask Belarus was one of the first of your siblings to accept me. She had warned you that if you hurt me in any way she would do her level best to terrify you until you had made up for what you had done or I asked her to stop."

Ivan whimpered out, "Sh-she succeeded in doing that quite well. да."

America chuckled slightly and nodded as she ended her explanation by saying, "I just so happened to realize her threat she made to you recently and asked her to stop being mean to you since you had forgotten about it. One of the reasons why I believe that you do not rememeber is that Tsar Russia held onto that memory and refused to share that with Soviet Russia."

Ivan was still a little shocked until he bullied the relevant memories out of Imperial Russia and said, "Ah, yes I do remember everything we did togetherда ."

She blushed a little at that because of the smirk he gave her and stated, "so you could not become one with me because you already were one with me, although not completely."

"Oi, I am not giving up control of my country, I said it early in our marriage when I was but a small country and I will say it again," replied America, "also you were right in saying that we would become the most powerful nations in the world."

"So, мой подсолнечника ," said Russia after nodding in agreement with what she had said, "the memories, all of them some of them are sweet while the others sour… so do you wish to make more sweet memories with me?"

"What kind of "sweet memories" are you talking about," asked America.

He smirked down at her and murmured things in her ear that made her blush a brilliant red and stammer before she shyly nodded her agreement. He scooped her up and they went up to the bedroom.

The next day Russia woke up happy and refreshed, he was also nuzzling something soft and warm, he opened his eyes and saw his beloved asleep in his arms. He purred happily at the sight and he snuggled closer to her and fell back asleep.

Before he did a thought crossed his mind, 'she never once betrayed me in a sense, she never once accpeted the others offers of sexual activity. Most of the time she was oblivious and the times she did catch on to what they were saying she would be ever so embarrassed and say no at least three times, and she is mine and she will stay that way.'

The next time he awoke there was a lovely aroma dancing around the house and his Amelia was gone. By the time all that registered he saw her again with a tray of food and a smile on her face.

"Breakfast in bed да," asked Russia his eyebrows raised, "normally I do that for you да."

"It's just a slight change Vanya," said America, "here is some blini with maple syrup and ham."

"Thank you," said Russia, "but what about your breakfast да?"

"I have already eaten," said America with a smile, "you do know that once the storm has abated and the airplanes are ready to launch I will have to go back to my country."

"да," said Russia, "you blini has gotten better since you cooked it for me last. да~"

Happyfish: And that is the end of that.

Russia: Aw… I wanted to spend more time with Amerika.

Да means yes in Russian

мой подсолнечника means my sunflower in russian


End file.
